The Test
by Tam4ever
Summary: When Tom tricks Sam into thinking she spent a wild night at the club, will they get through it together when tragedy strikes or will their relationship fall under the pressure of The Test? First Fanfic, please review, will update if I get 5 reviewers!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, HI! I'm Sadie and I am totally obsessed with Casualty, and this is my first Fanfic so please review! Will update if I get 5 reviewers!**

Beep beep, beep beep!

Tom reached out and hit his alarm clock so the beeping stopped. He stroked Sam's hair and kissed her forehead before getting up and changing into his scruffy jeans, and dirty white t-shirt. Sam still lay peacefully asleep in the king sized bed, so Tom went through to the kitchen to make him and Sam breakfast.

When Sam woke up, she could hear the sizzling noise of bacon and sausages in a frying pan. She heaved herself out of bed, and padded straight through the kitchen, not bothering to change out of her pyjamas. Her tired, hazy mind could only take in 3 things: the sweet smell of bacon, the soft music coming from the radio, and Tom's beautiful smile, glowing at her.  
"Hello gorgeous. Sleep well? I suppose you must have after last night!"  
"Ugh Tom what happened last night?!" Sam asked surprised, not remembering anything happening last night.  
Tom explained how she had a wild night out at a nightclub, and that he had to call a cab because there was no way he was going to let her drive home. Sam was extremely surprised to hear all of this. She wasn't that type of girl. She wouldn't drink to the point, where she couldn't drive! And she didn't have any head ache or anything...  
"Are you sure Tom? I mean that doesn' t sound like me!"  
"Of course I'm sure! We live together for gods sake!" Tom was getting a bit bored of his joke. Maybe he would come clean?  
Sam left the room and got dress, perplexed by the fact that Tom was convinced she had been out last night, especially as she knew she had work today, surely she wouldn't have drunk that heavily on a work night. Maybe her drink was spiked? Surely Tom wouldn't have come to a nightclub? Wait, if she was that drunk, had she gone off with someone in the club? Did she get carried away?

She stormed back into the kitchen, and demanded answers from Tom.  
"I don't know if you did anything last night! I only came to the club when your friend Kristen called me and said you were drunk out of your mind! Happy? Can I go to work? I have an earlier shift than you. See you at work!" He kissed her on the lips and patted her shoulder. Sam stayed completely still, and just stared at her plate, which was piled high with a full english. She heard the front door shut. She suddenly leaped out of her chair, and went after Tom.  
"Tom! TOM! Tom please wait!" Sam called out to her boyfriend, but Tom was already driving off in the car. She ran out onto the road and Tom slammed his foot on his brakes.  
"SAM! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He stuck in his out of his window, before he opened his door and got out.  
"I'm sorry Tom, but I need to know! What club was I at, when, why, HOW?"  
" SAM! DON'T YOU GET IT?! IT WAS ALL A JOKE! A SILLY JOKE THAT GOT OUT OF HAND! I'm sorry. I really am, I didn't mean for you to get so upset I just.. I don't know!"  
Sam was stunned. She came off the road and stood on the pavement. Tom stayed rooted to the spot, in the middle of the road.  
"Tom, I... TOM GET OFF THE ROAD!" Sam screamed as a car came hurtling round the corner, and slammed straight into Tom. He rolled onto the windscreen which smashed into tiny pieces, and he rolled back onto the ground. He didn't move or make any noise as Sam heard a deep crunching sound. He lay there. Not moving. Nothing.  
Still.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter and I got 5 reviews in a few hours so here is the second chapter for you! Enjoy! x**

Sam ran to Tom, with tears streaming down her face. "Tom, TOM! Wake up! No Tom please wake up! YOU STAY THERE!" Sam shouted at the male driver of the car that hit Tom. But he was already limping away. Sam had to stay with Tom. Nothing was more important. She quickly reached for her phone, but she must have left it in bed, as it was not there. She dived her hand into Tom's pocket, and pulled out his new iPhone. It was smashed, but it still worked. Sam called an ambulance, and requested 3006, as she trusted Dixie and Jeff. She put the call on load speaker, and put it on the tarmac. Sam couldn't believe this had all happened, because of her. She shouldn't have taken Tom seriously. Now he was going to die. "Pull yourself together Sam! I have to stay focused, initial assessment, find main injuries" Sam furiously thought to herself. She spoke aloud to the ambulance operator, "Okay, umm, query neck and head injury, displaced fracture of right arm, and bad break to left leg, he is K'od and has been since the accident. I'm a doctor at Holby City ED yes."

"Okay Sam, we can take it from here, we are paramedics, we'll look after him. Need a ride to work?" Jeff sternly told Sam. She just stared at Tom's pale face. Climbing in the ambulance, Dixie tried to comfort Sam, but Sam just shook her hand off of her shoulder. Sam stared at Tom the whole journey. But Tom never looked back at her. He couldn't. They finally arrived in hospital. Zoe saw that it was Tom and immediately told Sam to go to the Relatives Room, and that she'd come along soon to inform her of how Tom was doing. Sam couldn't refuse. She had lost all her strength. She just slowly walked through to the Relatives Room, just staring at the floor. "This is all my fault. I should have known he was joking. It's just like what Tom would do. I should have let it go. Now he's gone." Sam muttered to herself as she sat down next to another relative, who tried to make conversation. "Hallo darling. You look upset. What happened?" An old lady asked kindly. Sam wouldn't speak. She sat there. Thinking of what could have been. She and Tom could have married. Could have had kids. Had the life they had both always dreamed of. But now, she had gone and smashed their dreams, in one moment.

Zoe came through, and beckoned Sam out into the corridor. "Sam, I'm sorry, Tom went into VF and we think you should come through. Just in case he doesn't make it." Sam broke down, and collapsed onto the floor.

**I am undecided on what to do next so here are some options:**

**Sam gets diagnosed with a rare condition **

**Tom dies**

**They are both fine**

**Or you come up with something!**

**Thanks for reading! X **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, I was hoping to publish this chapter this morning, but I found a mouse in my guinea pigs hutch so didn't have time! Enjoy!**

Sam woke up on a trolley, being pushed quickly into Resus. She tried to sit up but Zoe quickly pushed her back down, "Sam, work with me here! We need to run some tests, so stay still, and on your back! You can see Tom when you're both ready." Zoe sternly told Sam, while she took some blood, and then got Jamie to call for a place in the CT scan. "Sam. You need to wait a bit because we can't get you to the CT scanner, for 10 minutes, so is there anyone you want us to call. "Tom. Call Tom. And Dylan." Sam stuttered the words, and she began to lose the power of speech. "Sam, Tom's already here. Don't you remember?" Sam shook her head, as she now couldn't speak. Zoe ordered Jamie to call CT again and say they needed a place now. "Listen, Dr Hanna has told me we need it now, not in 10 minutes. We need to find out what's wrong with her, she's tacky cardic, she losing the power of speech and we need to treat her! Thanks we'll bring her up now" Jamie argued, then he slammed the phone down. He nodded at Zoe and they began to take Sam to CT.

Later when Sam was in a high dependency cubicle, Dylan walked in. "Dr Nicholls. I can't leave you for 5 minutes, can I? See, this is where relationships go when you're with someone like Tom." Sam shook her head. She was capable of speech now, but why would she waste her breath on Dylan? No, she had to show him that it wasn't Tom's fault. "No, Dylan. It was my fault. I let Tom get hit down by a car, and now he's probably going to die. I am only in here because I collapsed before I could see him. I went for a CT, and the results are just being read by Zoe before she diagnoses me. And I would like you to leave please Dylan. Now please." Dylan looked hurt. But he walked out of the room and went to find Tom. He walked into Resus. Tom lay there. Tubes snaking in and out of him. "He's probably going to die. Or at least be paralysed. If he's not, well he's extremely lucky. He could have brain damage. And he will be in hospital for quite some months." Jamie explained as Dylan sat by Tom's bed. Tom opened his eyes. He stared up at Dylan. He slowly reached down to reach his jacket, but Dylan got it onto the bed for him. Tom reached into the pocket and produced a ring. On the box it was labelled. 'For Sam'. Dylan got up. He walked to the door and then turned and said to Tom. "I hope you're happy. And urr, get better. It will break Sam's heart if you don't." And Dylan walked away. Out the hospital. And he wasn't going to come back. Ever.

Tom stared at the door. He lost consciousness. Beeps started blaring from his moniter. Jamie ran for Zoe, and they started CPR. "Ready, shocking!" his body lifted off the bed for a moment. Nothing happened.

**I know it seems like Tom is going to die, BUT... he might die, he might not! Pretty much everyone wants him to stay alive, which I will take into consideration! Sorry anyone who wants Sam to get pregnant, I don't think it's going to happen, as every Tam story involves Sam getting pregnant! Sorry! Looking forward to reading all your reviews!**

**Sadie xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

The loud beeps still blared from Tom's moniter when Sam ran into the room, and pushed Fletch out of the way, as she started to pump hard and fast on Tom's chest.  
"Don't you dare die on me Tom Kent. I love you. There I said it. I love you! More than anything. Ever! All I want is for you to wake up" Sam muttered, her words intercepted by deep breaths as Sam shocked Tom again.  
Beep... Beep...Beep. He was back. Tom's heart slowly started beating again, very slowly, but still beating.  
"Well Done Sam, good work. Go back to bed now." Zoe said to Sam, patting her shoulder.  
"WHAT? I just saved my boyfriend's life, and I clearly need to be with him, and you are telling me to get back to bed?!" Sam was furious. Surely Zoe, of all people, would understand.  
"No.I am telling you to go to bed, so we can move you next to Tom. You need to be in resus anyway. Your bloods came back. And they aren't good." Zoe had a sullen look on her face. She didn't know how she could tell Sam. Sam left the room, closely followed by Fletch. Sam's face was pale. Dixie and Jeff walked past as they were leaving the hospital to go to another call out.  
"Hey Sam, Tom's okay isn't he? I mean his injuries were pretty bad, but he'll be okay won't he?" Dixie gave Jeff a look. A look that said, you don't know what woman are like so leave it. Jeff raised his eyebrows, but just patted Sam on the back. Dixie and Jeff left as their walkie talkies blared asking them their ETA, at the accident they were supposed to be attending.

Sam lay on her bed next to Tom. "Why wouldn't he just wake up?" Was all Sam could think. Of course, she knew the exact reason, but her brain was in shock and she couldn't remember a thing. Zoe walked in, wearing her new killer heels. Sam did remember one thing, and that was how Zoe's new shoes always had a tendency to get puked on. She told Zoe as much. But Zoe just shrugged and changed the subject, to Sam's blood results.  
"Sam, I'm afraid your blood results have shown up an unexpected illness. Now, it could be in the early stages which would mean we could treat it and you'd have a high chance of full recovery. But, it could be quite far on, we'd have to do some more tests obviously, but you could.. not make a full recovery. If it is further on, you could be at risk of dying or having permanent damage, to your body, which would affect your everyday life."  
Sam gave her a look. "Can you tell me what the illness is? And when I will know how long I've had it for."  
"Well, have you been feeling unwell lately, like maybe like you had flu, any vomiting?"  
"Well, I've vomited a few times, but I thought maybe I was.. pregnant. I mean me and Tom... We got carried away. I thought it could be that. I was so happy. But turns out it's my killer."  
"Listen Sam, I think we can rule out pregnancy, because nothing showed up on your CT scan, but if you wuold like an ultra sound it can be arranged." Zoe offered, trying to keep off the subject of what illness Sam actually had.  
"Zoe. No. I'm not pregnant. Okay? Just tell me what's wrong with me. I want to know." Sam's face became enraged, but she was only covering up the fact that she was scared. very scared.  
Zoe was silent for a long time. When she did finally break the silence, she only said one word.

"Leukemia"

**Sorry guys! I haven't updated in ages! The puke part, was inspired by a boy who threw up on my shoes yesterday, during a fire drill! Thanks for reading and reviewing! x**

**Sadie**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam felt as though the walls were crushing her. Her whole life, ruined, because of that one word. She lay back, not quite knowing what to say. Zoe took Sam's silence as her que to leave and go and get Jamie and Robyn to take more bloods, and to book a space in CT. Zoe didn't know what to do. It was she who Samhad come to when Tom and her broke up for a short while. It was she that Sam had asked to be her bridesmaid if she ever had a wedding. It was she who Sam trusted and thought would care for her. and now she had gone and thrown it all back in Sam's face. Why did she have to break the news? Who would tell Tom, if he ever woke up? Zoe slumped down into her office chair, and opened her emails. She clicked on Nick Jordan.

Hey Nick,  
How's Michigin? That is where you went right, it was so long ago. I've got bad news. Sam's got leukemia, and Tom's in resus, with possible risk of death, and high risk of paralazyse. I was hoping you could possibly come and visit, I mean you almost saved Yvonne, and if you don't give up on Tom and Sam, I think they could make full recoveries. It's a long shot, and I will need your support. Please come back, even if it's only for a while.  
Thanks,

Zoe Hanna, Clinical Lead, Holby City ED.

She quickly pressed send and then busied herself with paperwork.

Meanwhile, Sam lay on her bed, holding Tom's limp, pale, cold hand. The beeps on one of the moniters started to slowly go back to a normal pulse. Sam looked at her's. It had stayed the same. she quickly looked over at Tom's moniter. it had a normal pulse displaying on the screen. Sam cried out with joy. Tom's eyelids fluttered. Then they opened. Sam screamed, and then hugged him tight. Tess ran through, just in time to see Sam and Tom kissing each other with alot of passion. She walked over, and then she patted the pair. Zoe had been alerted and clipclopped through to resus.  
"Good Tom, you're awake! Has Sam... Ah I guess not" Zoe paused as Sam looked at her. "Well we will move you two into a high dependency cubicle and you can have some time alone together. Mac can you take them up please?"  
"Right ho! Come on Prince Charming, and Princess Beautiful, your palace awaits!" Sam and Tom smiled at each other as they were moved into their HDC.

"I love you Sam. In fact can I ask you something?"  
"Fire away Tom. Don't literally, but go on ask" Sam joked, as she began to feel uneasy, seeing as she could guess what was coming.  
"Will you, Samantha Nicholls, do me the honour of..."  
Everything was red and orange and yellow, then black. Black with smoke.

Smoke and Fire, filled the room.  
Only a single scream was heard, until only the crackling of flames was audible.

**okay, kind of randomly thought of the last part, but am a bit annoyed, as I don't want to copy the fanfic, Explosions. Any ideas?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Sadie xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's chapter 6!**

Most of the nurses were outside, checking lists, to see who was still inside. The doctors were treating any injuries, assisted by any nurses who were needed. Zoe had just finished treating a minor burn, and then she turned to Tess and Charlie. They were standing outside a triage tent, ticking off patients on a clipboard.  
"Most of them are out, I think there's maybe... 5 left inside. Lucky we managed to evacuate practically all of them, before the huge explosion. There's been no fatalaties so far. Oh Zoe, can we help?"  
"Um, have we got Sam and Tom out? I mean they are quite high priorities, because of their injuries and Sam's illness. They are out aren't they? Where are they?" Zoe gabbled frantically. Tess and Charlie's faces turned sullen. They looked ast each other. Zoe coverered her face in her hands, and ran them through her hair.  
"Zoe, I'm sorry, they are still inside. As they were so far away from the doors, we only managed to get the closest people out. And we didn't even know they'd been moved into the high dependency cubicle. No one told anyone. I'm sorry Zoe. There still is a chance though." Tess said, sympathectically, even though she was worried about them herself. Zoe just walked into the Major Injuries Tent, and busied herself with Mr Adams, brought into the hospital after falling down some stairs sustaining a broken ankle and possible neck injuries, and who now had serious burns to his whole body.

"S-s-s-Sam? Sam are you there?" Tom's voice couldn't be heard as it was so weak. He felt as though his whole body was squeezed into a bag the size of a laptop. Sam lay on top of a pile of rubble. She didn't know how she got there. She couldn't remember anything. Except 1 person.  
"Tom. Tom, where are you? Tom, I'm okay. I'm not in too much pain. Tell me you're the same." Sam's voice was just audible through the sound of crackling flames, and the cries of pain from the tents outside. Tom tried to reply.  
"Sam. I love...You" He lost consciousness, as the pressure of the wall that was crushing him increased. Sam cried out his name. She sat up. She had no back or neck pains and she knew she had to get out. She had sustained no severe injuries, but she couldn't leave Tom. Or could she, only for a short while, she'd come straight back in when she'd told everyone they were both alive. She stood up, slowly, and made her way to what she could make out as a door. Sam ran through the the flames, getting nasty burns all over her, but she was running so fast she could barley feel them as they licked her arms and legs with their heat and pain.  
"EVERYONE! TOM'S ALIVE, BUT HE NEEDS HELP NOW! Follow me" Sam waited until Zoe, Fletch and Charlie had run over to her before turning her back and running into the flames once more. But she was grabbed back, and held there, by 2 people. Charlie and Fletch pulled her back and then into the Major injuries tent, where she was placed firmly on one of many beds, and then her clothes were cut off, until she was only wearing her underwear.  
"Okay boys, you've seen enough. Get Tess and Robyn through here please. Sam, you've got some major burns pretty much everywhere so they will need treating." She was cut off by Sam's angry but scared voice.  
"Tom's in there being crushed by a wall, and you're standing here talking to me about burns! Get in there and help him! He can't die." Tears poured down Sam's usually strong and determind face. Now she was weak, helpless, no life left in her. She lay back defeated. Zoe left her for a few minutes to go and inform Dixie and Jeff that they might need to go into the building, to get Tom out.  
"Tom's in there?! Is Sam out? Yeah of course I'll go in!"  
"Jeffery, don't do anything stupid. Wait until the fire service have said it's safe." Dixie said disapprovingly  
"What and let my mate die?!" Jeff ran into the flames, after grabbing a fireman's oxygen tank and mask. He put them on and started his search for Tom.

"Why do all my staff have to play the hero all the time?!" Zoe said exasperatedly. Dixie patted her, but she had a scared look on her. What if something happened to Jeff?  
Zoe smiled at Dixie and then went back to Sam. Robyn was next to Sam, talking to her. Sam had her eyes closed but Robyn could etll, that she was listening to her. Zoe started Sam's treatment, while Robyn started to take bloods and check for any bad signs.

Outside, Jeff emerged from the burning ED.

Tom lay limp and pale in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't update in AGES! Been so busy with other fanfics, on top of hmk, reading stuff, AGH! Thanks for reading! xxxx**

**Sadie xxxx **

It was 3 months since the explosion. The ED was almost finished being rebuilt. It was safe for patients to be inside, even though a few builders were wandering about. Luckily the explosion hadn't actually cause too much damage. Apart from the wall that had crushed Tom, the whole building had stayed intact. Zoe sat in her office. Everything was out of place, but she couldn't be bothered to sort it. She fell back in her chair, and sighed. The handle of the door of her office moved. It opened. And Nick walked in, holding his brief case.

"Honestly Doctor Hanna. I leave you for 5 minutes and you blow up the ED?" Nick smiled at Zoe. Zoe smiled back at him. A text popped up on her phone, which was in her hand. It was from Sam.  
Just had meeting about leukemia, it's far on, will probs die soon, can't tell anyone.  
Zoe stared at the text. She turned her phone round for Nick to see. He put his briefcase on the floor.  
"I'm sorry Zoe. I wish I'd known. I'd come and visited sooner. Where is she? I'd like to see her."  
Zoe quickly told Nick where Sam and Tom were staying and Nick left the room.

The couple lay unconcious on their beds. Tom's left hand lay on top of Sam's right hand. All four eyes were shut. Nick smiled. He walked over to Sam's side of the bed, and patted her shoulder. Her eyes opened, and she smiled back at him.  
"Well, you two certainly do get in a lot of trouble don't you?!" Nick said, ina straight tone, but Sam knew he was joking. She laughed too.  
"How's Tom?" Nick said, touchingly.  
"Not good." Sam shook her head.  
" How are you?" Nick said, patting her shoulder.  
Sam shook her head again. "They said I only have a few months. And I'm staying here with Tom, right until the end." Nick nodded, and smiled weakly at Sam, as her eyes galzed over with tears.  
"Don't cry on me Dr Nicholls. You need to be strong. You can fight it."  
"No I can't. What's the number one rule? You of all people should know this." Sam paused and waited for Nick to speak. "Never give a patient, or visitor, false hope."

**Sorry it's so short! I have kind of lost the feeling for it now! I have an ending idea that I think will be soon, but I think its gonna be a bit sad. **

**Sadie xxx**


End file.
